I Want You
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: John Paul has always fancied Justin Burton. But when John Paul begins dating another Hollyoaker- will Justin admit jealously?
1. The Make Up

**Crave**

**A John Paul McQueen & Justin Burton fiction**

**Summary: AU. John Paul is 18 year's old and is best friends with Craig Dean. Openly gay, John Paul takes a shine to badboy Justin Burton.. **

**"You fancy Justin Burton don't you" Sarah giggled as she sat with John Paul & Nancy in the sixth form common room.**

**"No" John Paul denied "I do not fancy Justin"**

**"Your such a liar John Paul" Nancy noted as she texted her boyfriend Russ on her mobile "You were staring him out in P.E today"**

**"I so was not" John Paul protested "And anyway Sarah and Nancy who I fancy is none of your business. And its not as if he would be interested anyway because he's straighter then a ruler".**

**Nancy agreed, seeing as she had first hand experience with Justin a few month's back.**

**"Hello guys" Justin said as he sat next to Nancy in the common room **

**"Go away Justin" John Paul sighed "Where's your lapdog, Come to make some more comments?"**

**Justin laughed and John Paul nearly melted. His laugh was so cute. **

**"As if!" Justin declared "Sonny's moved to Bristol. He left yesterday"**

**"Thank the God for small mercies" Nancy said as she looked up from her texting and smiled at Justin. He smiled back, whilst John Paul imagined Justin sitting there. Naked.**

**"So anyway" Justin continued "I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. Let's just say I was influenced somewhat by Sonny" he sighed a bit "I want to take you for a drink after school and treat you all to a drink as a way of saying sorry".**

**John Paul stood up and looked at Justin. "You can buy me a drink, and I might somewhat forgive you a little bit. But I can never forget you calling me a faggot and making my life hell for months. Got that?" **

**Justin sighed and put his hand out for John Paul to shake. "I know a little drink isn't going to make up for what I done to you. I feel humilated. I'm not homophobic- my favourite uncle is gay- I'm sorry John Paul".**

**John Paul softened towards him a little bit as he could see from looking briefly into Justin's eyes that he really was sorry.**

**"Meet us at 8.30pm in The Dog" Sarah said. She stood up and walked out of the common room, Nancy following closely behind her.**

**"I really am sorry John Paul" Justin told him. He smiled at John Paul before following the girls and leaving the common room.**

**John Paul sat back down and pondered what had just happened. Maybe Justin wasn't so bad.. **

*****

**"I can't believe we're meeting Justin Burton of all people for a drink" Craig said to John Paul as they sat on Craigs bed.**

**"It's mad.. But he said he was sorry for what happened? And maybe he is.." John Paul spoke but he wasn't quite sure if he believed the words that were coming out of his mouth.**

**Craig stood up and unbuttoned his school shirt. "The boy's an idiot" Craig bluntly said "But your best mate and I'm willing to sit and have a conversation with him. But I'm warning you, if he makes one comment I'm going to kung fu his ass".**

**John Paul laughed softly at this as he watched Craig take off his school shirt. He had a defined torso- much more so then his. He had big muscles and pert nipples. **

**"Keep your beady eyes to yourself" Craig joked "This body is for Sarah and Sarah alone, got it?"**

**John Paul laughed again and smiled at Craig. **

**"I love you John Paul" Craig said seriously as he sprayed some lynx onto his body. "Your my best friend in the world"**

**John Paul smiled sweetly at Craig. "Aww Cwaigy!" he mocked but Craig looked at him seriously.**

**"I love you too Craig" John Paul replied "I wouldn't have been able to cope these past few months without you"**

*****

**Nancy, Sarah and Hannah were dressed to the nine's as they waited outside the Dog for the boy's to arrive. Hannah was wearing a yellow boob tube and a matching short skirt, with yellow heels. Yes, she liked yellow.**

**"We're going for a drink with Justin" Hannah stated "Isn't that a bit weird?"**

**"Of course it is" Nancy noted "But he's buying and I'm gagging.. ".**

**The girls laughed just as Justin arrived. He was wearing an all black shirt and black trousers. He looked good enough to eat and Nancy for a second thought back to thier 10 minute liason in the school toilets all them months ago. **

**"Hello girls" Justin smiled.**

**Sarah smiled at Justin. "What your doing Justin is great. John Paul was really hurt by yours and Sonny's treatment of him. So I think you making amends is a brilliant thing to do".**

**"Thanks" Justin said quietly "I've been a prat"**

**Hannah spoke up. "I've never had a problem with you Justin. Most of the aggro was caused by the petulant child Sonny. But John Paul is my best friend and if you so much as look at him in the wrong way I will cut your bollocks off".**

**Justin looked startled at this. But she added. "But your doing a good thing- Now let's go inside before I freeze my tits off".**

**The four of them walked inside to the Dog. It was pretty empty really with the exception of Mercedes McQueen and her husband Malachy having a snog in the corner and Darren Osborne who looked like he was self pitying with 10 pints of lager.**

**"Do you want a drink or shall we wait for the boys" Justin asked. **

**"There's no need- there hear" Sarah stated, as she walked over to Craig and kissed him on the lips.**

**"Hello Justin" Craig said nonchantly. He put his hand out slightly so Justin could take it and shake it.**

**"Hi Craig"**

**"What does everyone want then" Justin asked, as he fished around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.**

**"Three WKD for the girls, and beer for us" Craig told Justin. He smiled at Justin before grabbing Sarah's hand and taking her to a seat.**

**"Sod that" Nancy said "Pint for me aswell"**

**"Here I'll help you" John Paul said. **

**As the other's took seats, Justin and John Paul walked to the bar where a smiling Jack Osborne served them.**

**"I must admit John Paul, I was shaking like a leave this evening. Realising what I was doing" Justin spoke up**

**"It musn't have been easy. I mean, coming up like that. I'm glad you apologized" John Paul said**

**"Truth is" Justin told John Paul "Sonny was using me. He told me as much last night. I realised I had been a prat- I realised that I had befriended the wrong person. Your a sound lad McQueen".**

**"I can be" John Paul laughed "But I do share a house with 6 women and it can be bitchy! I can be bitchy.." he finished.**

**"Can't we all" Justin laughed, as he accepted the three WKD's that Jack had laid down on the counter.**

*****

**"Your actually a good laugh Burton" Craig spoke, as he finished off his 4th beer of the night "It's been a good night".**

**"Thanks Craig" Justin smiled. The smile that made John Paul weak at the knees. "You lot are really good fun".**

**"Right Craigy" Sarah asked quite loudly, clearing wanting the attention to be on her "Bed time for you me thinks".**

**Craig rubbed his hands together and winked at John Paul, before accepting Sarah's hand and taking it.**

**"Thanks for a great night" Sarah said to Justin, as the pair walked out of the bar.**

**"You want another drink?" Justin asked Nancy and Hannah, but the pair looked tired.**

**"You know what Justin, I'm going to say no" Nancy replied.**

**"There's a first for everything" John Paul added, to which both Hannah and Justin laughed.**

**"Shut it McQueen" Nancy said to him "Anyway, We've got an essay tomorrow, you remember?"**

**"Shit" Justin said, before laughing when he saw John Pauls face.**

**"Night guys" Hannah said, before she walked hand arm in arm with Nancy.**

**"And then there were two" Justin laughed. "Pint?"**


	2. Secret Desires

**"Oh babe you look stunning!". Craig beamed as his beautiful girlfriend showed her the dress that she had bought for £100 at a top designer store. She was looking in the mirror, and pulling all sorts of weird poses.**

**"I know that" she said "But what do you think of the dress?"**

**"It's lovely. And you're lovely" Craig smiled, as Sarah approached him. "But don't you think the dress would look better on your floor?"**

**"You cheeky shit" she laughed "None of that I'm afriad my dad's in".**

**"And that's never stopped us before!" he declared, before pulling her close to him so her bosoms touched his chest.**

**"But thing's are going to change Mr. Dean!" she said outright "I want us to be more commited, I want to settle down.. I don't want to be just your shagging partner".**

**"Oh babe" Craig told her "Your so much more then that.. Your also my laundry maid!".**

**Sarah was not impressed. She picked up a haircomb from her desk and chucked it and it just missed his head. "And don't even bother hinting for a blowie, because that ain't gonna happen".**

*****

**"Archie Carpenter, Gilly Roach and Kris Fisher who would you bed, who's you marry and who'd you stab to death with a fork?" Nancy asked to John Paul as they walked into school.**

**"Well i'd shag Archie, but that's a given. Although he love's himself I'm willing to bet his a dynmite between the sheets. I'd properly marry Tony because I'd have a lovely cook around for 24/7 and we'd not have to shag as much and I'd cliff Kris because, girl, there's only room for one diva in Hollyoaks". He laughed as he answered. "I still can't believe you'd shag Gilly over Dom. Dom's lovely!"**

**They walked into the sixth form common room and noticed a scantily clad Hannah sitting next to Justin.**

**"Hello Hannah, Justin" John Paul said, trying not to stare at Hannah's, quite frankly, massive bust. But Nancy was having none of it.**

**"Girl, what's with the tits?" she asked sternly "Trying to impress?".**

**"Shut up!" she blushed, she turned a shade of scarlett. "It's just a top".**

**Justin and John Paul both look amused, and John Paul was beginning to think that Hannah had taken a shine to Justin.**

**"Still on for my flat later?" Justin asked the others "Ste's going to be in, but he's sound".**

**"Sounds like a plan" Hannah smiled, as she turned around and nearly knocked Nancy out with her bust.**

**"We're bring some beers and smokes, we're have a top night" John Paul declared as Hannah looked around the common room.**

**Just then Sarah flounced into the room, handbag in one hand and Craig in the other. "I can't believe I had to walk to school in the rain!". **

**Hannah smiled at Craig, who was mesmeried by Hannah's tits staring at him. **

**"What's with the t-shirt babe" Sarah pointed to Hannah and rolled her eyes**

**"What about it? It's a nice top" Hannah replied**

**"Your tits are pratically hanging out babe" Sarah replied quietly**

**Hannah sat down and commented "I'm not trying to upstage you, if that's what you think".**

**Sarah gave a brief but harsh laugh and said "Like that'd ever happen darling!".**

**Craig eyeballed Hannah. Hannah eyeballed Craig. John Paul looked between the pair of them. Sarah looked into her pocket mirror.**

*****

**Hannah was the first to arrive at Justin and Ste's flat. She was wearing a different top from this morning and her bust wasn't quite as obvious.**

**"Hello Hannah" Ste said as he opened the door to her. She smiled at him and gave him a bag which contained 8 beers and a small bottle of vodka, which he accepted and took to the kitchen.**

**She made her way into the living area where Justin was sitting, watching a violent movie on the televison, with the buttons on his shirt undone.**

**"Justin" she said as she sat on the sofa opposite him "You alright?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine" he said, as he started to do up the buttons on his dark brown shirt. "You want a drink?"**

**"Just a beer will do me please" she smiled.**

**Next to arrive was John Paul and Nancy. John Paul was wearing the exact same shirt as Justin, which caused a laughing fit from the two girls. **

**"Nice shirt dude" Justin said to John Paul, as she pulled John Paul into a bear hug. **

**"Well that's a bit forward love!" John Paul joked as he patted Justins back. It was a brief hug. Too brief in fact, but it definatly made the bulge in John Paul's trouser stir momentiarelly. **

**By the time Sarah and Craig arrived, the rest were already drunk. **

**"So who wants to play truth or dare?" Justin asked. Sarah rolled her eyes but everyone else sounded up for it.**

**"Cool, but I'm not snogging any of you boys when I have my man Russ at home waiting for me" Nancy said. But she didn't sound convinced. **

**"That's such a childish game" Sarah commented. She pulled out her pocket mirror and applied some makeup on.**

**"So are you in or out?" Justin looked confused, but the smile on Sarah's face showed she was most definatly in.**

**"I'll start as it was my idea" Justin said. He looked at Craig and said "Truth or Dare Dean?".**

**Craig rolled his eyes. **

**"Truth" he said, much to the other's dismay.**

**"If you wasn't dating Sarah, who would you date- Hannah or Nancy?"**

**"Harsh question!" Ste said, but he was clearly enjoying the game as he clapped after hearing the question.**

**"You can answer babe, You got the best deal anyway" Sarah said rather harshly.**

**"I'd properly date Nancy because she's funny and spunky. We'd totally be a hot couple. And the sex would be off the chart" he said, joking, but it made most people chuckle. Most that is- except for Sarah and Hannah.**

**"Don't be so tedious!" Sarah rolled her eyes for the umpeenth time that night and took a swig of her vodka "Why'd you want to fool around with a hamburger, when you have steak at home?". Her catty comment made Nancy double take and she didn't look impressed. Sarah smiled but it was clear she had pushed the boundaries.**

**"What the fuck is your problem?" Nancy asked, her voice getting loud. Justin, Ste and John Paul watched from the sidelines, all clearly shocked but amused to be in a jeremy kyle situation. "You've been making catty comment all day. You want a fucking slap bitch?"**

**"Don't get so fucking angry! I can't help it if I'm destined for great things, modelling wise, and your.. well.. stuck with a boring teacher!".**

**Nancy stood up and went for Sarah. She took of her shoe and chucked it at Sarah, but she ducked and it hit Craig straight in the head.**

**"Fuck you, bitch!" Nancy shouted. She was so angry that she punched the wall. "I'm not staying with this hussy". She stomped out of Ste and Justin's flat. The door crashing shut behind her. **

**"What the fuck is your problem Sarah" Craig fumed, a bit of blood trickled from his head as he shouted but it didn't seem to bother him "We come out for a nice night out with mates, and your acting all high and mighty".**

**Sarah looked at Craig. Then at Ste. Then back at Craig. "Look, I have a mega interview this week for Loaded magazine. I'm not going to be stuck at Hollyoaks forever. I'm never going to see any of these chavs again and it will just be me and you forever babes".**

**Craig looked at his girlfriend and was quite appalled at what stood before him. She was being brazen today and he didn't like this side of her. **

**"Now can we go and spend the night together, please?" Sarah asked Craig. But he was not amused.**

**"You can go, I'm staying here with my mates. I'll see you tomorrow if you have calmed down".**

**"Fuck you Craig" Sarah shouted. She two slammed the door behind her and stomped off into the darkness.**

*****

**"This flipping kills" Craig moaned as Hannah dabbed a bag of peas on his bleeding head. **

**"You're bleeding mate" she said "Of course it's going to hurt".**

**Craig stood up and stared at Hannah. There eyes connected for a few moments before Craig turned away and poured a straight vodka into a very large glass.**

**"Things have been tense for a while" Craig sighed, before taking a gulp from the vodka and gagging slightly "I hope thing's calm down before she goes away".**

**"She's been way to harsh to everyone" Hannah replied. She too poured a drink, but of the orange vartiry.**

**"Since I started playing football. She calls it a weak sport. She's being a bitch to be honest".**

**"I can't believe you love her" Hannah shook her head "I love you".**

**She quickly raised her hand to her mouth. She couldnt not believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Craig looked appaled and stunned in equal measures.**

**"What?" Craig asked. But Hannah didn't answer. She started pacing the room. He took another long gulp of the vodka, still wandering what the fuck had just happened.**

**"Fuck it" She stated matter of factly "I fucking love you! Sarah doesn't deserve you. I love you and always have!"**

**Her face was red. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her finger was pointing at Craig. She looked traumatised.**

**Craig walked over to her. She walked over to him. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed his hand on his arse. He leant in and kissed her hard. She responded in kind by forcing her tounge into his mouth. He lifted her up onto the table. She opened her legs wide as the kiss intensifed. He pulled her top over her head. She fumbled around on his belt. He took her right breast in his hand and kissed it lightly. She pulled out his hard cock from his trousers and started stroking it. He moaned as she stopped. She groaned as he stopped kissing her breast. He pulled down her knickers and discarded them. She moaned as she entered her. He moaned as he entered her. They both moaned as they fucked. Hard and fast.**

**Whilst this was going on, Justin was staring intently at the fucking pair.**

*****

**"Did you hear that?" Ste asked John Paul as the pair of them sat in the garden inhaling on a spliff. Banging could be heard from the kitchen.**

**"Fuck, Shall we go and have a look?" John Paul said, quite clearly shaken by the noise.**

**"Fuck it, Justin will see to it" Ste replied. He took the spliff from John Paul and dogged it out.**

**Then Ste said something that John Paul never thought he'd ever hear in his life. **

**"Can I suck your dick?" Ste asked. He looked deadly serious, and John Paul laughed. **

**"Your funny" John Paul stated. But Ste looked at him, and continued "John Paul, I'm bisexual".**

**"That's just fucking greedy. Come on man, Your kidding!" John Paul continued to laugh. But soon shut up when Ste kissed him. Hard.**

**The kiss intensfied. Ste lay on the grass, willing John Paul to kiss him harder. Ste took off John Paul's t-shirt and grew instantly hard as John Paul's own erection dug into his thigh. Thier drunken intoxicated state didn't stop them from ripping each other's clothes off. When they were both shirtless, John Paul took out his cock from his jean's. It was hard and Ste grinned. **

**"Suck it then" John Paul demanded. He had never been so forward in his life. But you know, Ste was cute and he was drunk and horny. They both knew they would regret it in in the morning.**

**As Ste placed his wet mouth on John Pauls throbbing member, John Paul moaned with delight. This was the first time he had ever recieved a blowjob from a bloke. And Ste was doing a sterling job. And then he came. Shot three full loads of cum down Ste's throat which made him gag. He spat the juice on the floor and laughed.**

**John Paul collapsed on the grass next to Ste. Ste sparked up another spliff and lay in John Paul's arms.**

**"I've always secretly desired you" Ste commented "From the moment I first saw you".**

**And as that went on, for the second time that night. Justin stared intently at the couple on the grass.**

**I know that was a long chapter. And the John Paul/Justin pairing will come into play in the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be written from Justin's perspective, and it's going to be major! There might be even be a character death.**


End file.
